Papa & Mama Crow
by CsillaDream
Summary: a collection of one-shots depicting the proud parents of Karasuno / a variety of AUs
1. First Meeting - Daichi

**Csilla: I began a series on AO3 depicting different first meetings between the volleydorks &their boyfriend~**

* * *

 **Honest Mistake**

Or otherwise known as: Daichi does something stupid and needs to find Suga in order to apologize for it

* * *

It was an honest mistake. One that could have easily happened to anyone in their situation. In their defense they _did_ provide a realistic performance for their class, just like their professor asked.

"Are you and Sugawara-san dating?" This was a question that Daichi Sawamura was asked far too often that he was beginning to think that it wasn't only his classmates that saw what had happened between him and Sugawara. His peers had either heard about it through the rumor mill or someone had taken photos and spread them around.

Frustrated from having to answer the same, Daichi barked at the poor freshman that 'no he is not dating Sugawara' before making a mental note that he really should apologize to his classmate. It kind of _was_ his fault. After school. Daichi would definitely apologize to Sugawara after school.

First things first, he would have to find his classmate before school let out so he didn't have to run away hoping to find him before he headed home. Asking his classmates was out of the question, they would simply tease him – one thing he _did not_ need!

Yes, he would have to find Sugawara by himself.

Poking his head into classrooms during lunch break left Daichi empty-handed, there was no sign of Sugawara in any of the classrooms. With only five minutes of lunch left, he ran down the halls peering through the windows overlooking the courtyard and still no sign of his grey-haired classmate. The only places left were the roof, two gyms, and any of the many hallways within their school.

Sadly Daichi knew nothing about Sugawara, aside from his last name, and the fact they shared one class every morning. So he really had no idea which of the remaining places would prove pointless to check. The staircase to the roof is the closest to his current position, but he wouldn't be able to check any other place.

"Guess I'll check the gyms and the halls along the way..." He muttered, ignoring the curious looks from his peers.

The bell marking lunch over rang just as Daichi entered the nearest gym, his eyes swept the polished floors, but still no sign of Sugawara. With no other option, he reluctantly returned to his own classroom – he would have to try after school.

The moment his teacher announced that class was over, Daichi was on his feet and out the door. Peering through every classroom he searched for any sight of his grey-haired target and if it weren't for his athletic ability, he would have crashed right into the aforementioned student, who was stepping out of the classroom at the end.

"S-Sawamura-san…?" Sugawara was surprised, to say the least, to see Daichi running down the halls only to stop on a dime right before him. He didn't take much to figure out why the other had done so.

Grabbing Daichi's wrist, Sugawara led him away from prying eyes and up to the roof. Once the door leading there was shut behind them, he finally spoke again: "This is about… our performance… right, Sawamura-san?"

"Um, well y-yeah..." It was strange being in Sugawara's company after the performance, something in Daichi's chest felt tight and ready to burst: "Listen Sugawara-san, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I got way too into our performance and accidentally kissed you passionately," He apologized, bowing his head as he rested a hand on the back of his neck.

Silence fell and Daichi was ready to apologize once more before leaving, but all function in his brain ceased when he heard: "Well our performance _did_ give me the grade I needed to keep my GPA so," he drew out the last syllable earning Daichi's attention, "it worked out for the best. The kiss, I mean" He finished with a smile.

Years later Daichi finally learned the _real_ reason why Sugawara was 'okay' with their accidental kiss.


	2. First Meeting - Sugawara

**Csilla: Finally I got this out~ ouo**

 **Dedicated to Kris because my laptop kept restarting thus I was unable to save most of my DaiSuga one-shot, originally for her birthday (April 5)**

* * *

 **Dishonest Mistake**

In which, Sugawara Koushi does something stupid and wishes to hide forever from it | Suga's version of "Honest Mistake"

* * *

Koushi could easily trace every bad decision he's ever made back to the same source: Oikawa Tooru. His childhood friend. One he often wondered, why on Earth he continued to let the brunet convince him into doing such crazy stunts?

"I've never showing my face ever again," He groaned as he lazily attempted to suffocate himself by shoving his face into his confines of his hoodie.

Not even Asahi's, his best friend, chuckle could pull him from his stupor: "I'm sure if you're honest about it, he'll underst-"

"I bribed my teacher into giving us such a romantic scene for the sole purpose of kissing the guy I've been crushing on since high school began! How could anyone," seeing Asahi's mouth open in a retort, Koushi quickly added: "Noya doesn't count..."

The ash blond's head fell again into his bundled-up hoodie before he groaned again, "My first time being in close to him and I screw it up by kissing him,"

"But didn't he kiss you back?"

Koushi's head flew up defensively, giving a stern glare that was enough to turn his friend into a scardy-cat, as he added: "He only did that because he's a good student... not because he enjoyed it... or anything..." his voice quickly losing strength.

The bell rung, letting them know it was time to return to class. Brushing off the dust off of his slacks from sitting on the roof, Koushi stood to collect his garbage. The duo slowly walked down the stairs, meeting up with Oikawa, who seemed to hold a dangerous gleam in his eyes upon seeing them.

"Guess what I heard~" He sang airily.

Rolling his eyes, the ash blond knew better than to _not_ indulge his childhood friend in his antics but at the same time: it was also dangerous _to_ indulge in them.

"What did you hear?"

"Apparently there's a flustered little birdie, running around looking for you, Kou-chan~"

Yup, definitely dangerous to indulge in his childhood friend's antics.

Not even the classroom could offer Koushi haven from Oikawa's teasing about Daichi running around looking for him. Why? Was he mad at him? Did he find out about his pleas to their English teacher? If he had then Koushi's high school life was over. He would have to become a hermit, only able to the house for food while donning an awful disguise.

* * *

The moment the bell ending their classes for the day rang, Koushi was out of his seat and rushing out the door before either Oikawa or Asahi could follow him. Of course because he would have to _pay_ for his actions, he was stepping outside his classroom when he came face-to-face with the object of his teasing. Sawamura Daichi.

He looked slightly out-of-breath, as if he had ran the whole way here. The ash blond barely got "Sawamura-san" out of his mouth before he heard his two friends making their way towards them.

So before he could provide Oikawa more fuel to tease him about, Koushi grabbed Daichi's wrist and dragged him away. Away from Oikawa's teasing gaze. Unfortunately he chose the most cliche spot to drag his crush to: the roof. What was he a character in a shoujo manga?

"This is about our performance... right, Sawamura-san?" It was the only reason he could think of as to why Daichi was searching for him.

As memory of their kiss floated back to the forefront of their minds, Koushi indulged in the sight of a nervous Daichi as the other tried to find his words: "Um, well yeah... Listen Sugawara-san, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I got way too into our performance and accidentally kissed you passionately,"

Okay so that was the last thing the ash blond expected to come out of his crush's mouth.

Guilt bubbled up inside Koushi, but the urge to make Daichi smile again was stronger thus instead of telling his crush the truth, he opted for: "Well our performance _did_ give me the grade I needed to keep my GPA so," he drew out the last syllable earning Daichi's attention, "it worked out for the best. The kiss, I mean"

It wasn't a complete lie, his English grade was dragging his GPA down and their performance did make his grade jump from C to a B.

The relief that spread across Daichi's face was enough to cause Koushi's heart to speed up. Okay so maybe he could tell him the truth. Someday.

* * *

 **Csilla: I might be taking a break from these fluffy one-shots... My cat has been extremely sick for the past month and I just got the news that he's terminal. My poor fat cat has cancer :(**

 **which is rare in cats...**

 **he just _had_ to be special...!**

 **So expect a depressing "my pet is sick/dying/has recently died" au (maybe all three because I have a lot to vent**


End file.
